This study will test the hypothesis that the addition of a nonselective beta-adrenergic blocking agent to standard therapy will reduce mortality in patients with moderate to severe chronic heart failure. Congestive heart failure is a major public health problem in the United States. This syndrome affects about 1% of the United States population. Heart transplantation is severely limited by the number of donors. A practical mechanical replacement seems unlikely in the near future. Therefore, Pharmacological therapy will for the near future remain the chief therapy for the majority of patients.